Conventionally, a device is known that includes a laser oscillator oscillating a laser beam, a guide beam means for guiding the laser beam oscillated from the laser oscillator and a bonding tool irradiated and heated by the laser beam which is guided by the guide beam means. The device heats the electronic part, which is held on the bonding tool, with the bonding tool and bonds them to the base plate (See laid-open patent application publication 2010-0129890).
The bonding device disclosed in the above patent document is designed to uniformly heat the whole region of the bonding tool. The electric part as well is supposed to be entirely heated uniformly.
However, where heat of a circumference region of the electric part easily escapes in comparison with an inner region, the circumference region of the electronic part in practice becomes a low temperature even when entirely heating the electronic part uniformly. Actually, it was difficult to uniformly heat the electronic device at a certain temperature.
The invention considers the drawbacks above, aims to provide a bonding device that is able to heat a whole region of an electronic device under preferred conditions. In order to achieve the aim, the bonding device of the invention is to segment a heat region of a bonding tool into multiples and to heat each of the regions at a different temperature.